A printing press that can perform screen printing, offset printing, and intaglio printing on the same sheet has been disclosed heretofore as a printing press capable of rotary screen printing (see Patent Document 1 below). A configuration for throwing a squeegee on and off a screen cylinder formed of a cylindrically-shaped screen plate has also been disclosed (see Patent Document 2 below).